The Spirit of the forest
by SerasTasha
Summary: Natsuki is a spirit bound to a body of a great white wolf. She is bound to a pack, and they are having a peaceful life. Later on Natsuki meets an interesting red eyed beauty that makes her react strangely...
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N.:_**

**Today is my birthday, so I have decided to speed up a little my writing so I can give you a little treat.**

**So let's start about explaining about this fanfiction :)**

**I've been working on ShizNat ff, Moonlight Shadow chapters (if you haven't read that one, you can jump on my profile and check it out if you wish ;) ) , and I suddenly came onto this little idea caused by a song from **_Within Temptation _** called **_The Dance _**a few weeks ago.**** I suggest you check it out if you like symphonic metal or anything symphonic :)**

**And the idea grew with me listening more of **_Within Temptation _** songs, and this came out :)**

**The song **_Mother Earth _**would be the cause of this kind of story. I found an inspiration for the name and some small details, in a game, Dragon Age: Origins. Maybe if some of you played it, you'd see the similarity :)**

**anyway, I do not own anything, just the idea for the plot, I hope you will enjoy this one**

**read and hopefully review :)**

* * *

><p>'<em>For decades I've been wandering these woods, bound to a wolf pack, having a peaceful life; well at least the pack had it if I hadn't. That's because I am not alive, I am a spirit. A spirit bound to this world and to a body of a great white wolf.<em>

_Other people call me 'the spirit of the forest' or 'the kind spirit of the forest'. That is not really my name. My name actually is Natsuki. And an event that happened today, reminded me of my real name.'_

* * *

><p>Natsuki was standing by the one of the great Oak trees in that forest. She was observing the surrounding for her pack. Her subordinate, and a very good furry friend, Duran, sat beside her patiently waiting. His light eyes were looking at his friend with interest while his tongue hanged out of his mouth waiting for the Lady to speak. She was not to be disturbed; not because she said so, but because the creature had greatly respected the spirit that was the pack's alpha, or maybe more of a leader. She had never given any orders, she just suggested places they would go, time when they could eat and other things, and the other would follow without a growl or a bark against her word. They understood her every word, as she understood everything they thought or felt. The spirits speak a universal language which sounds the same for everyone and anyone could understand what the spirits have said.<p>

Natsuki smiled gently and turned to Duran who got up from his sitting position. "Well, no enemies close around, you'll be safe tonight, but I'll keep watch as always just for precaution. I don't sleep anyway. Come on; go get the pack ready to rest." She smiled as Duran happily barked at her and went running, and turned once more to the view in front of her. _'It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful the nature is. The trees, the grass, the bushes, and little animals jumping around. The cycle of life just running around us. I could never get used to this; it will always make me watch everything in awe. The nature always have something new up her sleeve to show me, even though I'm a spirit for some decades now… Maybe even centuries, I never kept up with time.'_ She looked to her left, where a village was located about a few kilometers away. _'Have people ever thought of coming here, to have a picnic or something, or just to come to enjoy the view, the smell? I bet the village does not smell very good.'_ She snickered. _'Shame on me, saying things like that and I am a spirit after all. A kind one. Oh, the shame…'_ Natsuki giggled._ 'At least my sense of humor is still here.'_ She grinned.

Standing there until dark, she noticed she was lost in her thoughts for a very long time. _'I should get back to the pack. And before that, I should check the surrounding for enemies and other stuff…'_ And as she turned to the heart of the forest, she noticed a figure walking through the woods, looking slightly frightened, slowly taking each step and trying to notice anything in the dark. _'What… Who is that…? Is that… a girl?'_ Natsuki gasped. _'Oh my Goddess, what is she doing there at this hour? Is she crazy? Something will attack her if she continues like that! And she seems a bit lost. Damn it, poor girl!'_ Natsuki could not just stand there and watch the frightened girl wander the woods all by herself, so she flew to the surrounding where the girl was walking, as fast as she could.

A slightly light blue girl figure, a bit transparent, hid behind a tree, observing the lost girl in awe. _'Rubies… Glowing, floating rubies…'_ She stood there fascinated by the other girl's eyes. _'And they are actually eyes. Fascinating! Mother Nature keeps surprising me with her creations from time to time.'_ She took a better look at the rest of the girl.

Long chestnut hair, short at the forehead; hugged the girl's shoulders to her arm elbows. She was quite tall for a human. Or maybe humans started to grow taller since Natsuki saw the last one. Or the last one was just very short. She was wearing a violet dress that covered her skin to her wrists and slightly below her knees, with a white apron embowering it from the middle of her breasts to a couple of centimeters above the end of the dress. _'She looks very good developed, maybe she just matured… I wonder how old she is…'_ Some racket cut off her thoughts and she saw a bear approaching slowly towards the girl. _'I am sorry, Mother Nature, but I really have to say this…'_

"Shit!" Natsuki whispered. _'What to do, what to do? Oh, good for you, you totally forgot that you have a wolf pack on your side and beside that, have a great wolf body you can transform/transmute into. Good for you… What has happened to me, really? Is it this girl's charms? She is quite beautiful…. AND YOU CAN ADMIRE HER BEAUTY WHEN YOU SAVE HER ASS!'_

Natsuki transformed/transmuted into her wolf form and howled quickly and as loud as she could. After the howl she ran to the girl and turned towards the approaching bear. She noticed the girl jumped when seeing a great white wolf running to her. Hell, she freaked out more when she heard a howl coming from somewhere near her. _'Well I must have scared the shit out of her… Literally.'_ Her eyes got back to the bear revealing himself in front of them. The girl gasped loudly.

'_Stay behind me and everything will be fine. I think my wolf form can hold out a bear for a few minutes… But how much time does it take for my wolves to come to my aid. Oh, well, either way, she'll be okay.'_ She growled loudly at the bear who just cried at her. _'Okay then, let's see what you can do now.'_

Natsuki lowered her front and prepared for a jump. She leaped on the bear just to give him a scare with her attack and barking, and ran behind him, barely avoiding his strong paw rushing at her; to jump on his back and grab his neck with her teeth. The bear yelled and tried to shake Natsuki off. _'But you can't. 'Cause our bite is so strong it can break your bone. But, lucky for you, I am not aiming to break your bones. When my pack gets here, you will be running home to your mommy.'_

She held on for a couple more seconds when she heard her pack running towards her. She jumped of the bear and stood in front of the girl once again. Natsuki looked back. The girl was on the ground, unconscious. _'Well, shit! Forgive me, Mother Nature… Hope she'll be fine after some water…' _She turned back and saw three wolves growling at the bear and Duran holding its neck. She growled and barked at Duran so he instantly jumped off the bear and whined at her. The bear got the point, and made a run for it. The rest of the pack howled and barked happily at each other for a job well done.

Natsuki turned towards them and barked. They all went silent and looked at her. _'Thank you. Everyone. For coming to my rescue, or aid, however you want to call this. You are all dismissed, except the volunteers who are willing to help me with this creature.'_ Duran came to her as the others went back to their current lair. _'Thanks, Duran. Can you get her some water, and something to hold the water in? Fortunately, the river is quite close.'_

She walked back to the unconscious girl. _'Hmmmm… Should I…?'_ She looked at Duran walking away towards the river. Her gaze was back on the girl's face. _'Well, I guess there would be no harm in it to try, right? Riiight. Oh, whatever.' _She came closer to the girl's face and slowly caressed the soft cheeks with her wolf tongue. The girl was starting to move. _'Yeah, it worked! Hurray for me, the idiotic spirit who wanted to lick the girl's cheek just for the heck of it! But, with my wolf senses, I may say that she… tastes amazing!' _She sniffed the rest of the girl's body to see if she was injured or have some illness or something like that. _'Smells amazing, too… Shut up you! ...Thank the Goddess, she is alright, no injuries. She is perfectly healthy. And… Yeah, that too.'_ The girl made some sounds while opening her eyes. '_Shit, I have to move away from her so I don't scare her even more!'_

Natsuki quickly jumped away from the girl as the latter regained her sight and grew costumed to the dark. And as her gaze fell on the great white wolf, she gasped and tried to move away from it. Natsuki wondering what to do to get the girl's trust, lowered her head down along side with her ears, and whined. Seeing the girl's amazingly red eyes widen in confusion, she slowly walked towards her, with her tail bent down as well. She couldn't let herself come any closer than two feet, 'cause maybe she would actually scare the girl once again. So she lied down and rolled on her back looking at the red eyed creature, hoping that she would get the point.

Red eyes widen once again, and the expression on the girl's face was priceless. _'Ara… is it trying to… it does not want to hurt me? Ara… its eyes…'_ Her facial expression brightened as a smile came to her face. "Ara… aren't you an adorable creature?" she slowly closed the distance between them, and insecurely moved her right hand towards the wolf's stomach.

Natsuki whined a little and when the girl touched her and her tail started wagging immediately. She looked at the girl smiling and let her tongue out. _'I guess she got the point… And what a strange accent this girl has… It's kinda… I… I like it…'_

"I… guess it's you I have to thank for saving me from the bear? Ara, what a strong wolf you are." The girl looked down and giggled still stroking the wolf's stomach. Natsuki realized why the girl was giggling so she got up as fast as she could, feeling very embarrassed. "And yet a female. Ara, ara, what an interesting surrounding the Fuuka village has."

Natsuki's wolf body temperature had risen. _'I can't believe this girl! So blunt! And yet, so attractive, so interesting. I can't even stay mad at her… And her eyes, the color of blood. So enchanting…' _Her gaze was fixed on those incredible red eyes while the latter stared back into hers.

'_Beautiful.' _Was the both girl's thought at the time.

Natsuki had to break their eye connection prior to the sound of Duran coming back with some water. She turned to him and smiled inwardly. _'Good, Duran. Good boy, now take that to this girl over there, slowly.' _She turned towards the chestnut girl and whined at the tree bark in which Duran was carrying water.

'_Ara, a strange dark-furred wolf is coming and she did not attack him. Must be someone from her pack…'_ The girl looked at the upcoming wolf and then she glanced at her savior. "Ara… A friend of yours?" The wolf nodded as the other one left the tree bark beside her knees. "Ara, for me?" She looked at the great white wolf that was now standing beside the other one. "Ookini, kind creatures."

Natsuki was satisfied. She looked at Duran. _'And now, shall we escort this young lady out of the forest when she gets enough of rest?' _Duran made a sound of confirmation that made Natsuki pet him. _'Oh, you! Thank you, Duran!'_ She turned to the girl who was looking at them curiously. Natsuki made a questionable sound.

"I am just looking at you two, don't mind me, you can freely cuddle with your boyfriend." The girl flicked slightly and put a hand over her mouth as she heard the white wolf growling at her a little. "Ah, is he not? I mean, it looks like he is a male."Natsuki nodded.

'_Wait a second, I am missing something here…' _The girl's eyes grew wider as she came to realization. "Ara… wait… you… can understand…me, completely?" She blinked. _'Ara, am I hallucinating? Have I just seen a wolf respond to my words? Like she understands my language? What has become of my sanity…?'_

'_Great, now I confused the girl. How smart of a spirit I am…'_ Duran whined at Natsuki. _'Fine, fine, I am a not-so-stupid spirit, happy?' _Duran barked happily.

Natsuki nodded at the girl, pointed at Duran and shook her head. _'Yeah, that was very smart of you. She will definitely figure out what were you trying to say... Why can't you make this simpler and turn into your spirit form? But nooo, you're too shy... Well, fine then, go and make yourself more stupid like this.' _Natsuki sighed.

"Oh, let me get this straight... He is a male, but he is not your mate? And you… understand every word I said?" The girl looked amusingly at the white wolf. _'Ara, ara… an independent strong and intelligent white wolf… I never would have dreamed to meet a creature like this. She's so… interesting… and her eyes… so enchanting…'_

Natsuki nodded yet again and came to pull the red eyed girl slightly by the dress. She whined a little and pointed at the direction of the forest exit. Natsuki looked at the girl and moved her head at the direction that she pointed at earlier. _'I guess she'll figure that much, it really seems like she can read me...'_

The girl nodded. "Ara, are you going to escort me to the exit?" She smiled warmly.

Natsuki thought about it for a while, shook her head and barked happily twice at the girl. _'Yeah... Even Mother Nature wouldn't figure this out. What a smart spirit I am...' _She snorted inwardly.

The girl's face beamed. "Ara... You are going to escort me to my house? But is that okay? What about your friend?"

'_I can't believe this shit! Forgive my language Mother Nature… It's just… This girl is incredible!' _Natsuki looked at Duran. _'You may leave; someone has to stand guard for the pack. I'll come back as soon as I can so you'll be sleeping in no time. Can you do it?'_ Duran nodded. _'What a good boy. Thank you very much, Duran.'_ She came to him and gave him a pat with her muzzle. Duran barked happily and ran towards the direction of the pack's lair.

_'Now that that's settled, we may leave. Drink your water, geez.'_ She came to the water, sniffed it and turned her head to the girl, who was watching her intensively, to bark at her lightly. She pointed to the water again.

"Ara, I almost forgot. Ookini." The girl took the tree bark and took a few sips from it. After she drank the water she needed, the girl put the bark in front of the white wolf. "Ara, I think you need this as well, don't you think so? It's a long walk to my house."

Natsuki's eyes widen._ 'She does not know who I am? I thought everyone from this surrounding would know by now about a great white wolf who is actually a spirit... I guess I am not that popular after all.' _She giggled inwardly. _'Uhm, so... now what? Can I really taste water with my wolf body? I have never tried that. Yes, must be stupid to wander around the Earth as a spirit bound to a wolf body, and never tried to eat or drink something in my wolf form. I have never thought about that... Should I try?'_ She looked questionable at the red eyed girl, waiting for an encouragement or some sign from the girl in front of her. And she got it.

The girl watched her warmly and encouraged with her look for her to drink the water too. _'Ara, this creature… It's strong, intelligent, but so insecure. She's so cute like that…'_ Slowly she reached wolf's head and gently caressed her skin and fur as the latter started drinking the water.

Natsuki liked it, her touch. She had never let anyone touch her like this except for the wolves from the pack. It was soothing, warming, encouraging, something like she felt when she met the Mother Nature for the first time. But still, different, this girl had a completely different glow around herself than any other human or spirit that she had ever met. Really, this girl was something. _'And about the water, wow! I can taste it, I mean, I can feel the liquid! It's so… refreshing! It feels like millenniums have passed since I last drank some water. It feels like it, but I can't quite remember when it was the last time I drank something, nor anything about my life. I just know my name. Oh yes, my name! I almost forgot about it, after all this time people calling me the spirit of the forest.' _She looked at those amazing rubies. _'I… I think we… should go…' _She shook her head to clear her thoughts and stop her stupid actions, and barked twice at the girl happily.

The red eyed girl smile grew wider. "Ara, are we ready to go?" The dog nodded. "Indeed. You take the lead, kind creature; I am in your hands, or in this case, paws."

'_Oh, believe me, you are in my hands too… Wait! That sounded wrong! What the hell… just shut up you stupid spirit!'_ Natsuki came first and the light haired girl followed right behind. Natsuki kept sniffing and turning around every few moments to make sure nobody is following and that there are no enemies around the area where they were headed. _'Oh, this is standard thing I do for my clan. But why am I doing this so intensively? Why am I so super concerned about the safety of this beautiful red eyed creature? I have a feeling that I am acting very weird… Let's just get her home safely and then think about your actions, okay Natsuki?'_ She turned to the girl who was following her. She looked slightly tired, but Natsuki felt the ache in girl's muscles, she knew the girl was exhausted but too proud to show it. _'What a strange girl, so proud and elegant. Her mask is flawless, nobody would have thought that she was tired if he saw her right now. She's one incredible creature…'_

Continuing their way to the forest exit, she slowed her steps so the girl doesn't exhaust herself. On the half way to the exit, Natsuki got an idea. _'Well, since she's so proud to confess that she is tired as hell, why don't I just stop us for a while 'till she catches her breath and rest her muscles. And as a reason I'll just show her that I sensed something in front of us. I guess that should work… Damn that proud girl, I can't believe that I am doing something like this to protect her pride… And why am I doing this, anyway? It's not like I greatly care for this human…' _She sighed inwardly. _'Think about this later, try to bring this proud girl to her home before she collapses from exhaustion now.'_ And she stopped to whine at the girl.

"Ara, is something wrong?" She looked at the white wolf. The wolf whined again and pointed with her muzzle towards the direction that must be the forest exit. _'Ara, maybe something's out there?' _She looked down to the emerald eyed wolf. "Is something wrong? Is something out there?" The wolf nodded.

"Ara, but you are strong and big, I am sure you can handle anything." She smiled gently at the wolf with a hint of admiration in her eyes.

Natsuki grumbled inwardly. _'Well, great Natsuki, now she thinks that you are 'the wolf almighty'. How to convince her to stop and rest now? Oh wait…' _She snickered inwardly and suddenly lied down, trying her best to look tired. It worked.

"Ara, my apologies, kind creature, I did not realize that you were tired. Kannin na." She sat beside the white wolf and started stroking its fur. "I owe my life to you, so if there's anything you need, show me and I'll get it for you…" She smiled. _'This feels so… comfortable… I feel like I could sleep with this creature right here and wake up in the morning safe and without a scratch. This creature… is so appealing…'_ She hugged the wolf's head and lied down with her.

Natsuki felt her heart race. She suddenly became anxious and restless. _'What happened, until a second ago I was calm… What is this sorcery?'_ She took a peek at the light haired girl with her one green eye. The latter was resting her head on the lower back of Natsuki's neck and while she was in a weird position, Natsuki felt that the girl was actually feeling very comfortable. _'Weird, but I guess that's okay. She can rest like this, she's really exhausted. What was she doing in the forest this late at night?'_ Eyeing the girl once again she almost jumped when she saw the girl was looking back at her. The latter smiled.

"Kannin na, I had no intention of scaring you. I was just… admiring you, your soft, long white fur and…" The girl sat up to get a better view of the wolf's face. "…your beautiful incredibly green eyes." She came with her hand to caress the wolf's fur.

Natsuki's body temperature had risen. _'That goes for me too. Yours are too. Beautifully incredibly crimson. Fascinating! Mother Nature, thank you oh-so-very-much for letting me know this beauty. It's marvelous! This girl is something. I would actually like to see this amazingly beautiful creature again.'_ She enjoyed the strokes the girl's hand made on her fur and rested her head near the latter's legs. The caressing continued on, it seemed like hours have passed by.

_'Really, you dumbass spirit, this girl is tired and should be taken home as soon as possible and you are lying around and resting your little white head on her lap... Really now, what are you thinking? We rested enough and it's pretty late, if she's still tired you should carry her to her house. Come on, up, up!'_ Natsuki growled inwardly. _'Come on, get up you stupid spirit, up!'_ And finally, with all her willpower she forced herself to get up from the warm embrace of the red eyed girl. She whined at the girl and pointed at the exit.

The latter was surprised by the sudden movement by the white wolf and stood up right after her. "Ara, is something wrong?" She looked around trying to see or hear if anything is moving around them.

Natsuki whined again and pointed at the exit yet again. She slowly started going towards it, waiting for the girl to catch up.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot I have to get home." The girl smiled gently at the white wolf. "Your presence calms my mind and body, I feel so incredibly secure around you." The girl inwardly gasped. _'It feels like I'm home...' _

Natsuki felt her body's temperature rising once again, this time rapidly. _'Will this girl stop making me blush? I have to get her home faster so I can think clearly about what the hell happened to me!'_ She inhaled deeply and walked to the red eyed girl's behind. She jumped a little when she was between her legs and the girl gasped as she was now sitting in the white wolf.

"Ara, kind creature, what are you..?" And the girl was cut off because the wolf started running, so she had to grab hold onto her neck so she would not fall.

But little she knew that Natsuki was very careful while running and her fur held onto the girl's body so she don't accidentally slip off of her. She gulped. _'Damn, this feels so...weird! Why does this feels so weird? What kind of emotion is this? Why am I this excited? Mother Nature, we have a lot to talk about...'_ Natsuki continued running towards the village, and trough the village after entering it. '_I must be fast and quiet so no one notices us.'_

Shizuru figured out after a few seconds of riding the great wolf, that the latter wanted to get her home as soon as possible 'cause they took their time 'relaxing'. Her heart ached by the thought of how the wolf thought a lot about her safety and getting her home. _'I... can't believe I've met a creature like this... I have never... This creature is so precious... I want to see her again...'_

Natsuki picked up the girl's scent and some similar to hers. _'Must be her parents. I hope this is the one.' _ She slowed down and stood in front of a medium sized two story store and looked at the girl puzzled.

Shizuru couldn't be more amazed. "Ara... you've... found my house. I... you are..." She looked at the creature, eyes spilling adoration and gratitude. "You are such an amazing creature. Ookini, kind wolf. And have a good night rest, you very much deserved it." She leaned down and kissed the wolf's muzzle.

Natsuki thought that she would burst. With happiness, with embarrassment, of something that clenched her heart after the girl's words, and kiss. She felt restless, anxious yet again, but different kind of anxious. After waiting for the girl to get in her house, she ran as fast as she could towards the forest.

_'Have to get to the pack. Have to stand guard. Have to clear my mind. Clear my mind. CLEAR my mind...!'_ She chanted the last three words in her mind until dawn.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N.:<em>**

**how was that? :)**

**I really really like this idea and I have worked on this chapter for so long, to make it as best as I could**

**I rushed the end of the chapter a little so you could enjoy this sooner**

**hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N.:**_

**hello people, it's so nice to upload another TSotF chapter ****xD****  
>sorry for the huuugeee delay... I finished this chapter, like in September, but my beta was lazy... all this f***ing time... so i got a new one, thx for that new beta girl, you made my life easier xD for writing and publishing fanfictions, that is xD<br>anywaaaay, hopefully I'll finish the next one after my exams in January (btw wish me luck xP), and hopefully I'll publish it after the stupid exams  
>no, no, don't worry, I have a new secretary that is checking my grammar, so everything will be okay if I have the right inspiration ^_^'<strong>

**anyway, enjoy, you have waited for so long, hope it's worth it ^^'**

**I do not own Mai HiME**

**oh, PS. some of you thought that I got the idea of Natsuki as a great wolf from Princess Monnonoke  
>it is true, yes, but alas, I have never pictured her as big as those wolves.. D:<br>she is bigger than a wolf, but still smaller than a grizzly bear, maybe just a bit, it's up to you to imagine how much that 'a bit' is :) ... so there you have it folks, how 'tall' **Natsuki's wolf form is :)  
>enjoy!<strong>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The second she came into her house, she felt something like emptiness, clutching at her heart. She felt alone, even though she knew the wolf was still nearby and her parents were sleeping in their room on the second floor. But the despite that, the feeling could not leave her so easy.<p>

Shizuru came into her bedroom and sighed. _'It __feels__ that __everything __around __me __has __changed... __Or __maybe __everything__ inside __me __has __changed...? __Do __I __feel __different?' _She turned around in her comfortable-sized room and looked at every thing that she liked very much, that meant to her, things that reminded her of the place of her birth, Kyoto. She looked at those items one by one in semi-darkness, trying to figure out her feelings. To see if something changed.

No. She felt the same about those things, everything that she held dear meant to her. But. Shizuru had a feeling that something else was much more important than those memories. _'What,__ what?__ What__ can __be __more __important __than__ those __memories __of __my __friends...__ more __acquaintances...__ maybe __even __more __fans...__ anyway...__ more __important __than__ my __childhood,__ the __people __I __liked __back __home? '_Shizuru flinched. _'No,__ wait.__ This__ is __my __home __now.__ My __new__ home, _**_OUR _**_new __home. __Father __will __be __more __successful __here, __I__ know __it!' _She beamed with pride and faith in her father. _'He__ will__ be __very __happy __here, __and __mother __too!' _She thought of the great white wolf again and her smile grew wider. _'And __it __seems __I __shall __enjoy __Fuuka __as __well.'_

She turned towards her bed and started taking off her clothes when she felt something light on her face. Thinking it was a bug of some sort, she just shook her head twice and continued with her unclothing. But that something was still on her face.

Feeling unnerved, she lighted a lamp. _'Ara,__what__ is __this?'_She took the lamp to her mirror and tried to figure out what was that on her face that she was feeling.

"Ara..." was the only thing that slipped out of her mouth as she processed to her mind what she was seeing on her face. She slowly lifted a hand to her face.

A long, white piece of hair was lying on her face, from beneath of her mouth to her right ear. It was the great wolf's hair! How excited the fair-haired girl felt when she lifted the white hair from her face! She had something to remind her of the white wolf. Not like she would not think of that creature quite often in the future, but still. Oh the joy!

"Ara... Ara! It's the great white wolf's hair!" She couldn't stop her words from coming out. _'I __can't __believe __my __luck! __The __chances __of __finding __it __on __my __face, __even! __Must __have __happened __when __I __kissed __her... __But __I __would __have __felt __it __back __then... __or __not, __considering __I__ wouldn't __feel __even__ if __I __had__ broken __a __leg __when__ I__ was __with __her...' _And Shizuru had a flash of her kissing that amazing creature. Her heart suddenly jumped 'cause of that memory. _'Ara,__the __creature __is __so __amazing, __so __sweet. __I __just __couldn't __resist! __When __I __was __with __her, __it __felt __so __right. __I __felt __like __that __was __the __place __where __I__ should __be __at __that __very __moment. __That __creature... __it __was __so __comfortable __when __I __was __with __her, __and __she __took __such __great __care __of __me __tonight. __I__ shall __not __forget __what __she __had __done __for __me. __And __her __pack __too.' _She continued undressing, blew the lamp's light out, and lied on her bed.

She could not sleep yet, even though she was quite exhausted. Her heart was still racing, making her restless. _'Ara,__what __a __night! __I__ would __have __never __dreamed __of __experiencing __something __like __this.' _Her gaze was fixed on her window. The stars were bright and numerous on the very dark blue sky that was lightened by a very full bright moon. _'Ara,__the__ moon... __I__ haven't __even __noticed...'_And something made her heart jump some more.

A howl came from the forest. It wasn't frightening, a sound to chill the bones. No, this one felt soothing, gentle, almost like a lullaby. While the sound gently caressed her soul, Shizuru wondered trough half sleep if that was that kind great white wolf howling her lullaby to someone from her pack. _'She __is __so...caring...'_ was the last thing Shizuru thought before falling asleep. She forgot all about a certain flower she had been looking for that night.

* * *

><p>'<em>What<em>_ have __I__ gotten __myself __into?__' _Natsuki wondered, breaking her previous chant; while running towards the forest. _'__Saved__ a __girl,__ made__ Duran __and __the__ rest __of __the __pack __worry __about __me__… __Wait, __why __would __they __worry __about __me? __What __could __possibly __happen __to __a __spirit__… __uhmm __let__'__s __not __think __about __that__…' _She stopped to sniff the air. _'__And__ they __are __all __awake! __Damn__ those __caring __fools!__' _She turned back towards a certain house she left a beautiful young lady to rest in. _'__I__ can__'__t __believe __this__ night! __And __my __actions! __I __left __my __hair __on __that __girl__'__s __face __to __make __sure __she __can __fall __asleep __right. __I__ can__'__t __believe __this! __What __the __hell __is __wrong __with __me? __Am__ I __giving __this __girl __special __treatment? __Why__ am __I __doing __that? __Mother __Nature, __what __the __hell?__'_ The really confused wolf spirit looked up at the sky. _'__Ah__… __the __moon__… __beautiful __as __always__…'_ She did not know how, but she noticed a row or stars, lined up in the sky just like that they would remind her of the girl she saved tonight, the girl she surprisingly kind of cared about, the girl she carried home, the girl she left with a piece of herself behind. _'__Ugh! __Why __did __I __do __that? __Why __do __I __feel __so __different, __so __anxious __around __her? __Why __can__'__t __I __find __answers __to __my __stupid __questions__ by __myself?__' _Natsuki let out a sound that felt something between a growl and a whine. _'__I__ don__'__t __have __time __for __this!__ My __pack __needs __to __sleep!__' _She felt the girl gently holding her piece of hair in her hand. _'__And__ so __does __she.__'_

Natsuki suddenly ran towards the forest and climbed on the trees, trying to find the tree she needed for what she had planed. She jumped around for a few seconds when she found another great oak tree in her way, this being nearer the village. She smirked. _'__Perfect!__'_ Natsuki swiftly climbed to the top branches, looked at the moon, took a deep breath and howled.

In her mind, she sang; she remembered another spirit singing that song to someone a few years or decades back; but out loud, she turned the words and the rhythm into a howl and poured her wishes, her thoughts, into the melody of the howl.

It sounded like a lullaby, soft, silent but yet sound-full, not cheery, not sad, but caring. She thought of that girl, wondering if the latter was thinking that she was howling… for her too. '_No! __Don__'__t __think __about __that! __Leave __the __girl __alone, __you __don__'__t __have __any __connections __to __her!__'_ But that was a lie and Natsuki was fully aware of that and knew she couldn't fool herself, but she had to try something! That girl felt more than connected to her. She understood her, she read her like a book! And Natsuki was confused. _'__How __could __she __do __that? __Does __she __have __some __special __powers? __Is __she__ special __too,__ like __us,__spirits?__Is __she __something __special,__that __I__ have __not __yet __been __introduced __to?__ … __So__ many __questions! __I __must __find __some __answers! __I__ hope __tomorrow __I __could __take __some __time __off __to __run __to __the __heart __of __the __forest__… __Maybe __they __could __help __me __somehow__…' _

Natsuki was now running to her pack. _'__I __guess __they __are __all __asleep __now, __that __was __an __awesome __wolf__ lullaby __I __have __just __howled__… __and__ wait __a __second, __why __am __I __still __in__ my __wolf __form? __Damn __you, __Natsuki, __what__ are __or __were __you __thinking __about? __Geez! __What__'__s __wrong __with __me__ tonight? __I __really, __really __need__ some__ help!__'_ She got to her pack and sighed with relief seeing that everyone was asleep. _'__And__ right __now,__ I __have __to __calm__ my__ thought, __calm __my __mind, __calm__ myself__… __Clear__ my__ mind, __clear __my__ mind__…'_ And she continued the chanting once again.

* * *

><p>Shizuru was excited all morning. She talked to her parents enthusiastically, and showed them a piece of hair the great white wolf left on her face. Of course she left out some of the details that were… unnecessary. "By God, my child! That must be a kind of blessing! You know that wolves are sacred creatures here in Fuuka?" Her father was very excited from hearing the story Shizuru had told them. Her mother was slightly smiling, cleverly diagnosing the story and the situation.<p>

"I have not, father. They are really? I think that they are the most magnificent creatures! Especially their leader." Shizuru felt very happy hearing that from her father. Of course, she did not tell them about her communicating with the great white wolf like she had last night. They would have thought her mad! Well at least her mother would. She withheld some information but told them the essence of the story. She got lost; the great white wolf found her, fought a bear for her and took her home.

Her mother continued with a simple question. "All of this brings us to the question 'What were you doing out there in the forest, in the middle of the night?'. Could you answer that, my daughter?" Shizuru's mother was very clever besides caring and loving mother. She tried very hard to raise her daughter with style, elegance, to be a smart, honest and polite lady. Ladies do not walk around the forest late at night. She smiled at her daughter, waiting for and answer.

Shizuru knew her mother would ask her that question at the end, but, hey, in all her story she just forgot to mention why she was out in the forest in the first place. She got carried away with the story, talking about the white wolf so much. Well she even forgot why was she there from the moment her eyes met the wolf's emerald ones. She smiled apologetically at her parents. "Kannin na, mother, father. I got lost in my story to mention my reason for sneaking out so late. And kannin na for doing so." She sighed and looked at her father. "I have heard of a flower, a small blue and green flower, growing somewhere inside the forest, blooming only at night. Your anniversary was coming up so I wanted to see if I could find some of those flowers for you, mother, father." Shizuru answered half honestly. True, she was after that flower, but she was after it last night to see if the stories are true, and she just made the anniversary thing up so she could cover up her true, not very likable reason for sneaking out. She would likely be more understood with this statement.

"Ara…" Her mother was slightly shocked and fell for the bait. "Shizuru… for us?" She frowned a little. "Such a foolish child, you do not have to give us anything for our anniversary." _'__For __the __last __time, __Shizuru, __it __our __anniversary, __not __birthday __or __anything, __you __need __not __to __give __us __presents __every __year.__ How __many __times __have __we __been __trough __this?__'_ She gathered herself and tried to continue the conversation. "Tell us of that peculiar flower. Have you found it, then? What is its name?" She indeed was interested in this weird colored flower and continued looking at her daughter.

Shizuru frowned slightly. "I am afraid, mother, that I have not much information about that flower. Only that it is possibly somewhere in the forest, the strange colors of it and its name. Natsuki." Shizuru's eyes sparkled with joy. She quite liked that name, but it was a weird name for a flower, since 'Natsuki' means 'summer child'. Maybe it got a name after a girl or a woman, named Natsuki, that found that amazingly colored flower. "And I am sorry to inform you, I have not yet found a flower like that, but I truly hope so I will find someone who could help me." She instantly thought of the white wolf, but didn't say a word to her parents about it.

"Ara, it's fine, as long as you don't dangerously sneak around the forest in the middle of the night alone." Shizuru's mother flashed her gaze dangerously at her daughter.

"Kannin na mother, I hope so too." She gently smiled at her parents.

Her father continued the conversation after a few moments of silent. "…And about those wolves…"

* * *

><p>Shizuru was walking to the forest, slowly, feeling as if her heart would burst any minute by how fast it was beating. No, she wasn't scared, no absolutely not! She was happy, excited, to get another chance to see that great white wolf she had been thinking about since last night. <em>'<em>_Ara,__ again __I __am __so __excited __only __by __the __thought __of __her. __Really, __what __is __this __weird __feeling __strangling __my __heart __every__ time __I __mention __her __in __my __mind? __Is __this __wolf __going __to __become __special __to __me __soon__… __or __is __she__ already?__'_ She had stopped her thoughts because she saw a few wolves slowly coming from the bushes nearby. _'__I __hope __these__ are __from__ her __pack__…'_

* * *

><p>Natsuki heard a howl from Duran calling out to her. He said it was urgent. <em>'<em>_Great__… __just__ as __I __headed __towards __the __heart __of __the __forest__… __What__ could __be __so__ urgent __at __a__ time __like __this? __Normally, __they __go __hunting __around __this __time__…'_ She swiftly flew towards the place Duran's howl was coming from.

Shizuru spotted a familiar wolf. The one that brought her water last night, the she thought was the leader's boyf… err, mate. She relaxed a bit and smiled at the upcoming wolf.

Duran, having recognized the girl right away, signaled the pack not to attack and howled out to summon their leader, since it was obvious the creature was looking for her. And now he was facing the chestnut-haired girl.

"Ara, you are the white wolf's friend from last night." Sizuru smile widen. "If you can somehow understand me, ookini for the last night. Could you maybe know or point me in the direction of your leader? Or maybe you have just called her with that howl?" Duran tried to nod. Shizuru's eyes sparkled with amusement, but she didn't say anything. Duran came slowly and sat beside the girl, hoping she will bent down and pet him for a while, until their Lady gets here.

Shizuru indeed bent down a little and started petting the dark furred wolf. She put a basket she was carrying down before bending to caress Duran's fur. "See this here? It contains some meat I have acquired for you and your pack, as a token of gratitude for saving my life last night." Her body flicked as she felt someone's presence that she could not actually see. She shrugged it off, thinking that it was probably nothing.

Natsuki's eyes widened as she noticed the girl from last night. And she was petting Duran's head. Natsuki burst with unknown emotions and her spirit form temperature had risen dramatically high, in other words, she was absolutely purple. _'__What__ the__… __What __is __she __doing __here? __And __why__ is__ she __petting __Duran,__ and__ is __she__ talking __to __him __right __now?__'_ She hid behind a slightly wider tree, examining some wolves from her pack that stood around and Duran and the girl she saved last night. _'__What__ is__ this? __What __is__ this __that__'__s __making __me __feel__ like__ I __have __a __heart __and __it __is __running __fast? __And __all __of __a __sudden __it __feels __like __something __clenched __it __so__ tight __it __could __burst __any __minute.__What__ is __wrong __with __me,__ Mother __Nature?__'_ She shyly continued watching the girl trying to communicate with Duran. _'__I__ should __be __there, __she __should be __speaking __to __me! __I__ should __be __the __one __she __looks __at__…'_ She stopped her thoughts when she found them foolish. _'__What __am __I __thinking? __Am __I __jealous __of __Duran __now? __That__'__s __stupid. __If __I__ wished __to __communicate __with __her, __I__ should __just __transmute __into __my __wolf __form__ and __walk __out __there! __Geez, __Natsuki, __what__'__s __wrong? __If __you __want __to__ talk __to __her __that __badly, __just __move! __I __mean, __why __the __hell __are __you __feeling __so __shy __all __of __a __sudden, __when __you __saved __her __last__ night, __let __her __touch __you, __let __her __pet __you __and __let __her __**kiss **__you__…'_ Her body flicked at the last words and her face was now having a beautiful dark purple color. She had noticed that the girl's body flicked as well, when her own did. Natsuki got curious. _'__Are__ we__ connected?__ Is __she __wearing __my __wolf __hair __with __her __right __now? __Must __be __it__…'_ She finally made herself to do something and transmuted into her wolf form so she could step out from her hiding place and look at Duran and the girl. Duran looked really happy to see her.

Natsuki looked at him curiously. _'__What __were __you __talking __about?__' _He pointed at her and Natsuki's wolf body temperature had risen. She inwardly grumbled _'__Why__ would __you __talk __about __me__…'_ as she passed some of her pack to get to the girl. She lifted her gaze at her and their eyes met again.

'_Beautiful.__'_ was what they both thought.

Shizuru's eyes sparkled as she caught a sight of the white wolf. A bigger smile crawled its way on her face. "Ara, and here she is, the beautiful wolf we have been 'talking' about." Her smile, believe it or not, just got wider. "And how are you this pleasant afternoon?" She bowed gracefully at Natsuki.

Natsuki felt her wolf heart race and pump too much blood in her wolf body so she felt very hot hearing the girl's words, her voice. Trying to get herself together, she made a slight growling sound and turned her head away from the girl.

"Not feeling well? I am sorry to hear that…" Shizuru slightly frowned. "I… I have slept very well… all thanks to you. I am sorry if I am at fault. If saving me and carrying me home had tired you out so much, I apologize for being such a nuisance." Her expression had saddened.

Natsuki inwardly frowned. _'__You __did __tire__ me __out, __but __not __in__ that __way. __But __damn, __don__'__t __worry __your __little __bright-__haired__ head __of __yours __over __a __stupid __thing __like __this.__' _Natsuki shook her head and barked twice gently.

"Ara, I am very glad because of that." The girl started to shine. Natsuki smiled and then remembered to ask why the girl was here. She looked at a big basket beside the girl's leg and pointed at it, making a questioning sound. She looked at the girl again.

"Ara, yes, I have almost forgotten. I have carried some meat and leftovers from the butcher's shop. It's from me and my parents, a first thank-you gift for saving me last night. My family and I owe you so much, if there is anything you or your pack need, show it to me and I shall get it for you. I swear." Shizuru had a talk about how to thank the wolves and they just came to the idea of some meat. Shizuru wanted to give them,** her**, anything she needed, she wanted. She wanted adopt and spoil the wolf, as she had more than deserved it, and more! Shizuru felt like she would do anything this wolf wanted. She must be going insane.

Natsuki's eyes widen. _'__I__… __for __our __pack__… __I__… __she__… __they __are __so __kind, __but __will __the __village __have __enough __food__ then?__' _Natsuki whined at the girl but nodded. _'__You __may __take __the __meat __from __this __basket __and __head __to __the __lair, __I __think __it__'__s __meal __time. __It __seems__ that __we__ aren__'__t __going __to__ hunt __today.__' _She pointed to the basket for the wolves and pulled the red eyed beauty away from it. Natsuki looked at her, eyes full of adornment and gratefulness, and whined letting the girl's hand fall on her head. _'__Thank__ you__…'_

And just like as if Shizuru heard that (which she didn't, but only understood the look in those emerald eyes), she smiled and replied to Natsuki's silent gratitude. "Kind creature, you are very welcome!" Shizuru's heart now was going to burst. "I am very pleased that you are satisfied with the gift. And just to let you know, if you need anything else, tell me. Or show me. I'll surely get it. Understand?" She knelled beside the white wolf and started petting her head.

'_Give__ me __your __eyes__…__to __keep __me__ company __every __night__…' _Natsuki felt warm. She gulped. Hard. _'__What__…__ was __that __wish __all __about __Natsuki? __What __is __wrong __with __you?__' _She averted her gaze thinking upon what she had just thought of and the feeling that consumed her. _'__She __is __not __carrying __a __piece__ of __my__ hair __with __her __right __now__… __but__ how... __how __in __the __world __can __we __be__ so __connected __like __this? __And __why __does __she __want __to__ give __me __anything __I__ would __need? __I__… __she __is __so __strange. __This __whole __situation __is __weird__… __but__…' _Her eyes met with crimson. _'__It __feels __so __good __around __her. __Some __sort __of __safe __feeling.__' _She continued looking at those ruby eyes.

Shizuru blushed slightly as they continued to gaze at each others eyes. _'__Ara,__ the __look __is __so __intense. __Like __she __wants __to__ read __all __of __me. __I__ guess __we__ are __very __curious__ about __each__ other__…'_ She took a deep breath, fighting the blush off her face. "I would like to get to know you better, kind creature… I wish to know your name… but… I guess that can not be possible to find out…" Her expression saddened.

Natsuki barked twice and licked the girl's hand. _'__No!__ Don__'__t __make __a__ face __like __that__… __I __will __show __you__… __my __name. __Eventually.__' _She snuggled into the hand she licked and whined a little.

Shizuru was taken aback by the wolf's action. She blushed harder. _'__Ara, __is __she __telling __me__ that __it __does __not __matter, __or __not __to__ worry __about __it__…__?__'_ She smiled gently at the wolf while caressing her fur. "Ara, thank you. Oh my, I got lost in the 'conversation' that I have forgotten to fully introduce myself." She lifted off the ground and bowed gracefully at the wolf. "My name is Shizuru Fujino, at your service, my wolfess." Shizuru snickered at the nickname she just made up for the white wolf. "Do you like the nickname I gave you? It was kind of on a whim, but I think I like it. Do you?" She waited for the wolf to respond.

Natsuki's wolf body temperature had risen, once again today, as she thought about the nick. _'__Well__ I __guess __it __will __be __easier __for __her __to __call __me __like __that. __And__ wolfess, __it __is __not __something __embarrassing__… __so __yeah__ I __guess __it __will __do. __And__ what __did __she __say __her __name __was __again? __Shizuru?__'_ She looked at the girl's eyes. _'__Beautiful __name__…'_ She tried to nod as her gaze got dazed.

The expression on the girl's face made Natsuki to smile inwardly. She closed and let her tongue to hang out. Seeing this Shizuru girl so happy filled Natsuki with warmth and joy. _'__This__ is __sooo __weird. __I__ soo __have __to __talk __to __somebodyyy__…'_

"Splendid! I am so glad you like it! It really was on a whim it took me by surprise too and… Ara, I am being silly right now, talking aimlessly like this, kannin na."

Natskui's heart twitched for a second. She inwardly growled. _'__Goddess, __this __girl__… __is__ doing __some __strange __things __to __my... __body, __to __my__ thoughts __and __just __by__ a__ smile __and__ words. __And __her __accent! __By __the__ Goddess __it __sounds __so__… __enchanting__…'_ She continued looking at the smiling red eyed girl who now was sitting beside her still holding on to the apologetic smile she had since the last time she spoke. Natsuki leaned in and let the girl slowly stroke her fur while looking at her face. She suddenly closed her eyes. _'__My__ Goddess, __will __this __girl __stop __smiling __like __that? __She __makes __me __get __the __urge __to __do __silliest __things__… __Will__ this __torment __with__ myself __ever __end?__'_

She opened her eyes and her clover ones melted with crimson. Sensing that the others were back at the lair, far far away from here, and Duran was trying to replace her as a leader, she finally completely gave in into the sea of crimson. She really did not want the others to see her like this; they would think she'd gone soft. Well, she was soft and caring, with her wolves only, but never with anyone else except Mother Nature. She did not know why, but she did not want the pack to see her this 'intimate' with this Shizuru, this human. It was kind of embarrassing. She did not know why, but the feeling was there. She lied in front of the girl, put her head on the latter's lap and sighed. _'__If__ I __was __alive, __this __girl __would __be __the__ death __of __me__… __Maybe __if __I__ can __die __once __more, __she __will __be.__'_ She laughed at that.

"This is so calming… soothing. And at a place like this! Ara, you have got strange powers inside yourself!" Shizuru continued her babble as she got nervous because of the silence. "What an incredible creature you are, wolfess! Never had I felt so safe and at peace, like with you right now. You are something special…" Shizuru stopped herself, realizing she was yet again talking silly things. "Ara, was I babbling again? Silly me." She smiled and said nothing afterwards, this time enjoying the silence while caressing the wolf's head.

Natsuki was disappointed the girl stopped talking, but she could finally take a breather from her body heating up because of those sweet words and compliments she got from Shizuru. _'__I __know __it __was __embarrassing,__ and __it __made __me __blush __like __hell __was __stuck __inside __me, __but __I __like __when __she__'__s __talking.__ It__'__s__… __interesting.__'_ She breathed for a few seconds. _'__Okay,__ okay! __And __I __like __her __voice! __Satisfied __you __crazy __mutt?__'_ She sighed. _'__Great,__ now __I __am __insulting __myself. __That __probably __is__ not __a__ good __sign__…'_ She looked back at Shizuru, whined a bit, urging her to continue talking. She moved her jaw while looking at her like that _'__hoping __that __she__'__ll __get __any __of __this __stupid __sign__ language __of __mine__…' _Natsuki was very annoyed by herself.

Shizuru, looking at the wolf trying to 'say' something, thought really hard what was the message about. _'Uhm,__ does __she __want __me __to __continue __talking, __or __maybe __she__'__s __praying __I __won__'__t __go __for __it __again. __Or __maybe __she__'__s __seeking __more __attention__… __Hm,__I__ think __I__ will__ combine __the __first __and __the__ last __one.__'_ She smiled genuinely and pulled the wolf's head closer to her and kissed her nose. "Ara, do you want me to continue my babbling?" Her smile grew as the wolf nodded. "Alright then… let's see now…" She lifted her head and ran through her thoughts, thinking about what could she possibly talk about. "Ah, yes, maybe I'll talk about my family a bit and how we got here?" She looked at the wolf again and smiled as she nodded once again. "Splendid! Let us see now... My family, we came here recently from Kyoto. Do you know where it is?"

Natsuki thought for a while, trying to remember if she had heard of that village. _'Hm,__the __name __does __sound __familiar... __Maybe __I__ had __heard __it __from __some __people __that __were __passing__ through __the __forest __or __something... __Said __the __people __from__ there __had __a__ strange __accent.'_ She looked at the girl. _'And __a __strange __it __very __much __is.'_ She shook her head.

"It's far away from here, south-east from here, on the eastern coast. Oh, what am I saying, it's not like you know geography... I'll bring a map next time and I'll show it to you, would you like that, wolfess?"

Natsuki nodded eagerly and rested her head on the girl's lap, forgetting all about her plans and intentions for today, and tomorrow, just enjoying in the girl's presence and voice.

"So I have lived there with my family for, um, 18 years." Shizuru felt slightly embarrassed about telling her age to this wolf. _'Strange...__ Shizuru, __what__ is __wrong __with __you?'_ She brushed those thoughts along with the embarrassment away and tried to continue. "My father's business there was going well until a few months ago. He had fallen into some... trouble with some merchants and started losing customers and business was going down. He calculated out, and decided that Fuuka would bring great profit to his family, so we moved here..." Shizuru's voice trailed off as she got lost in her childhood memories of Kyoto. She had a fond smile on her face, with some bitterness in her eyes. _'Ah,__ yes, __that __bittersweet __feeling. __Sweet__ 'cause __the __memories __makes __you__ happy, __bitter __'cause __it's __all __what __there __is __to __it, __only __memories...'_ Shizuru slightly jerked when she felt the white wolf moving.

Natsuki sensed the bittersweet aura around Shizuru, and saw everything in the latter's eyes. _'Yes, __she __must __miss __Kyoto __very __much. __So__ many __memories __of __people __she__ had __to __leave __behind...'_ Natsuki, on her and Shizuru's surprise, lifted from her lying position and put paws around the red eyed girl's neck, in attempt to hug her.

The red eyed girl chuckled. "Ara, ara, wolfess is so considerate." Her heart raced fast. "Ookini, kind creature, I am very much fine now that you have lighten up my mood." The wolf nuzzled against her head and fell back to her lap again. "Seriously, you are a very strange and very precious creature." They sat there in silence once again. the only thing that was heard were the wind blowing the leaves on strong branches above them and the sound of fur being caressed. The silence continued on and on, as they sat (or lay in Natsuki's case) there, content. They didn't need anything else, they didn't need anybody else. It was just the two of them and only that seemed to make the world go around.

_'Wait,__ what?'_ Natsuki snapped out of the dazed and relaxed state she was in. _'No, __the __world __does __not __go__ around__ because __of __us... uhm__ because __of __this __girl __and __me, __I __mean. __What __is __this __feeling, __this __thing?__ This __is __ridiculous __how__ this __girl __affects __me!__ Ridiculous!'_ She looked at the chestnut haired girl annoyed, and lost that feeling the second her emerald caught crimson. _'Wha... __what __was...__I__ thinking __about __again...?__Am... __am__ I __going __insane?' _She closed her eyes and continued the relaxing silence.

_'Ara, __this __is __so... __soothing. __I__ have __never __felt __like __this. __If __only __I__ could __stay __like __this __forever...'_ She looked towards the sky. It just started getting dark. _'But,__ unfortunately, __I __have __to __go... __And __I__ really __don't __want __to...'_ She sighed and slowly hugged the wolf's head. "Kind creature, I must bid farewell. It is starting to get dark and I should be on my way home..." _'...__but__ I __really __want __to __stay. __Here. __With __you.'_ The wolf snuggled in her hold that made her want to squeal from happiness. "And if you wish it, I shall come by again tomorrow at the same time. May I?"

Natsuki nodded without thinking and closed her eyes, still snuggling with the girl. _'Shizuru...__ Shizuru __is __her __name. __Can __start __calling __her __like __that... __well, __at __least __in __my __mind. __And __wait! __She __has __to __leave __now, __I __should __let __her __go __already. __Geez, you __stupid __spirit!'_ She slowly came out from the embrace and looked at the girl. _'Your__ eyes... __will __never __stop__ to __amaze __me.'_

Shizuru smiled gently at the wolf and pet her head. "So, I'll be seeing you tomorrow around this place, no?" The wolf nodded. "Marvelous. I shall see you tomorrow then. Rest well, wolfess." She leaned in and kissed the wolf, and without another word, she lifted the basket that was a few feet away from them and went towards the village with her heart aching.

While being kissed once again by this red eyed beauty, Natsuki's wolf body started to heat up this time too. _'What__ the __hell! __Can __she __stop __doing __that...__ whatever __she __is __doing __to __make __me __wanna __blush __so __hard__ that __I'd __melt __the__ ice __of __a __mountain! __Geez, __what __in __the __world__ is __she __doing __to __me?'_ Her heart beat so fast, she thought it'd burst any time. Duran cut off the rest of her thoughts with his questionable sound. "Oh, yes, Duran, please send someone to see off this girl to her village safely." Duran came to the two wolves that stood nearby and nodded to them. They immediately went with their task running right away. He came back to once again slightly confused Natsuki.

"Well, that's dealt with..." She looked at Duran suddenly. "Wha-what do you mean we looked so cute together? You were watching?... What? Could you continue your thought...!" Natsuki came into her spirit form and haunted Duran for hours to tell her what he meant with those comments.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.:<strong>_

**please don't kill me ? ^^'**

**_here, have a Natsuki flower ^^'  
><em>**


	3. A mini chapter as a present for New Year

_**A.N.:**_

**And yes! I have found some time to make a mini chapter for you guys, hopefully you will enjoy it :)  
>and happy New Year by the way :)<strong>

**read, enjoy, review, whatever you want :)**

**I do not own Mai HiME**

* * *

><p>Natsuki was sitting on a rock looking very annoyed. Duran did not want to let her into his thoughts so she could not see why the wolf teased her a couple hours ago. She finally dropped the long questioning after the pack needed to take a tour around their lair to make sure everything is safe for tonight, so they could sleep peacefully. Well, Natsuki will patrol later on anyway, but that's how they are, though, there's nothing like 'too cautious', caution is needed.<p>

The reason Duran had for not telling Natsuki what he actually thought, is because she'd probably freak out if she realises what he was aiming at. _'Natsuki can be so shallow minded, maybe better to say blunt...sometimes, so clueless, so... childish. Maybe the reason for that is because she died so young. She's a spirit for a few decades now, but still doesn't know anything about other people, how to behave with them, how they could have such influence on you... She's still a child, a pup, in that region; but ask her anything about wolves, about other animals, about nature; she'll talk so much, you'd need three days to listen to all of that! Many things she knows and many more she doesn't. The silliest thing is that she's the Mother Nature's secret favourite. Only I and Mother Nature know that because I am her link to Natski. And while we're at that 'child'; she's still sulking over there. Like a child, indeed. And no, she won't get the information she needs from me; she has to go the 'hard' way, to learn it by herself. It's the best for her, and she'll feel alive again after that. She doesn't know yet, but I think she is starting to feel like it again. Liking a person, feeling attracted to her, feeling confused; she never knew these things before, not even when she was alive. Now is the chance to learn it. I hope it goes well onwards... I hope she'll understand it.'_ Duran turned to Natsuki that was actually talking to herself, out loud. _'Indeed she's starting to feel alive and human. I am glad.'_ He let his tongue hang out and smiled at his beloved master while looking at her.

And his beloved master was still talking to herself.

'_He definitely knows something that I don't... But how? Maybe they had talked about something weird and secretive; he told me they were talking about me. Maybe that's it! She told him something weird! Or she told him how stupid, foolish and emotional I was with her last night... Ugh! Why won't he just tell me? What was that all about? If he only let me read his thoughts...'_ She took a peak at Duran. "He is still denying me the entrance... Ugh! What the hell to do? Talk to Mother Nature? I guess; I have to talk to her anyway. But I can only see her tomorrow at noon... and Shizuru is coming tomorrow at noon! Hell! I am going to die once again with that girl! How the hell can she do things like that to me? A spirit, none the less! Can spirits be manipulated like that, only by a human being? Is she a mage or something? Can a mage kill a spirit? Can somebody answer me? Is she dangerous for me? What should I do... Duran... please, help me..." She glanced at the mentioned wolf that was staring back.

'_No, she is not a mage...'_ Was he only thing he let her hear from his mind. She smiled at him. _'At last he told me something useful; he helped me solve one problem... But the others...' _She looked at the slowly setting sun and sighed. _'... will have to wait until the day after tomorrow I guess. It seems. Oh, Goddess, can you fasten up the time? I am not sure if I could take any more of this kind of thinking...'_

Duran came to the troubled spirit and snuggled beside her. _'Look, we did not talk about anything strange, she just asked where you are and thanked for last night, that is all. Okay?'_

Natsuki calmed a little. "I guess... But there are other things I am worrying about... Is there something you are keeping from me? 'Cause I know there is. And why aren't you telling me? Duran!" she yelled at the dark-furred wolf that was running off to the lair. _'Stupid Duran. Stupid thoughts. These stupid feelings.'_ She 'stomped' off to the centre of the forest, grumbling. _'And stupid Mai and others! Why are they only there at noon? Like it's a freakin' magical time, and they can't be there at any time else.'_ She stopped to look around and continued walking. _'I know why they are doing that! To get on my nerves! They know my pack goes hunting around that hour since I've found them. They don't want me there... Don't like me... Well like I care? I don't like 'em neither, so I don't care! I only need them for information.' _She sulked after that thought and continued on with her scouting. _'And Mother Nature too? Why, Mother Nature, why must you do things to spite me like this? It has been a long time since I came to the heart of the forest and seen you and Mai and... no.'_ She huffed at the thought of another spirit that was hanging out there; but that one was too annoying to mention. After a while of floating around she sighed and looked up. _'Just a few more hours and it's you and me again, Luna...'_ She stopped her flow of thoughts and moved on.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! And that girl! She is so... ugh! I can't believe I have spent the rest of this freakin' day thinking about her! I have never felt so drawn like this to anything, except for the pack. I'm sorry for the language Mother Nature..." Natsuki stopped for a second, feeling ashamed, and continued on with the same tempo. "... but DAMN! Damn this feeling that is driving me nuts!" She was now pacing around her spot; the place she came from as a spirit. Duran just sat there trying to be silent and hide his thoughts and sighs; and trying not to break her words. She suddenly stopped again and turned to Duran. "Duran, do you like that girl? Shizuru?" She added the name.<p>

Duran, afraid to say a word more, just nodded and waited for her reply.

Natsuki felt something sting in her but tried to ignore it. "She is interesting, right?" Another nod from Duran. "And polite, she seems very nice..."

Duran felt it was safe so he came closer to Natsuki.

"But why does she affects on me like so?" She sighed in frustration and patted Duran when he gave her 'the look'. "I know, I know, I have to calm myself... But wait there's more!" Natsuki hit her head with another realisation. "She's coming again tomorrow, at the same time as she had today! I won't get a chance to get any answers tomorrow as well! Ugh, stupid spirit, what were you thinking when you nodded? Oh let me answer that for you, NOTHING! Baka, baka!" She huffed violently and Duran whined at her. "Yes, yes, I'll go calm myself down. Go tell the pack to get some rest, will ya?"

Duran nodded at her and went his way, looking back at her from time to time. _'Well, guess who's going crazy this month... Is this the mating year?'_ He wondered, snickering._ 'I mean first Mai, and then Natsuki. These poor spirits.'_ He smiled. _'Well, they need something like this in their... 'spirit life'. It can get boring, 'living' the same every day like this. It's good Mother Nature is thinking about that too. She is so caring. I just hope that Natsuki will find her way to her own hidden heart...'_ Duran gulped, and stopped his thoughts, hearing Natsuki Trying to read them again. He smiled at her attempts, and started his anti-Natsuki thoughts. They always made Natsuki stop trying and running away her thoughts from his in disgust. _'I guess Leila is going to be with me tonight, and good call, I am feeling the rutting season calling over us...'_

Natsuki yelped. _'Again? Again! He's doing that again! I have to talk about that with him, we can't have so many pups in a year! He has to calm down!'_ She turned to the waterfall and huffed. _'Okay, clear my mind... clear my thoughts... Mother Nature please, help me... clear my mind...' _She chanted those words for a long while, but it did not help her at all. Her real thoughts were in a not so far away village, tied to a girl that she had saved last night. The calming ritual was hopeless; she was everything but calm for at least whole twenty-four hours. '_Hopeless. It's all hopeless.'_ She turned to the moon. _'I think I know what I must do... but first, we must sing Luna, you and I.'_ She smiled at the yellowish orb hanging above the waterfalls. She closed her eyes.

She breathed out all the frustration, all the unanswered questions, all the strange thoughts she had and feelings she had felt. They went out of her while she was preparing for her song of the evening. Everything was prepared now, and she started to sing. For **her** too.

* * *

><p><em>In the shadow of the moon,<br>She danced in the starlight  
>Whispering a haunting tune<br>To the night..._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong>

**__there you go people ^^'**

**it's good, right? Riiiiight? ^^'**

**anyway, these verses above are from a cool band** _Blackmore's_ Night** -** _Shadow of the moon_

**if interested, check it out ;)**

**until the next chapter, the best to ya all :)**


End file.
